Pokemon: Chosen Reborn
by IronPikachu
Summary: Ash Ketchem.a famous trainer,was assassinated on TV,leaving broken hearts throughout his friends and family. Later he is revealed as Stark Phoenix CEO of the famous Phoenix Industries,he is also known as the newest undefeated battle frontier member of the sight symbol. But what is he going to do now,now that everyone knows who he "WAS" now


Pokemon:Chosen Reborn

Chapter 1:How it all began (INTRO)

Ash's POV

I opened my eyes then sat up,and said "where am I?"

Everything in the area was golden,but something else gained his attention.

A giant Pokemon,it's name was Arceas,also known as the Alpha Pokemon.

Arceas spoke 'greetings Ash'

I looked at him in confusion "is that my name?"

Arceas once again spoke 'you have amnesia,your name is Ash Ketchem,but you will now be known as Stark Phoenix,you are ten years old and you will start this legacy with the gift of intelligence of a genius and this egg,farewell'

Suddenly,everything went dark for me as I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up again in a room,which looked like a hospital room.

There was a mirror beside me,I analysed my appearance.

I had gold crimson eyes,with orange messy hair,I was of course wearing hospital clothes.

I saw a brown suit neatly folded by my bed and awesome looking shades on top,I am guessing that those clothes are the ones Arceas gave me,then I saw the Egg I was given inside an incubator.

Then suddenly,a nurse came inside with a Pokemon named Chaney,how do I know all this stuff,could be the intellect gift.

The nurse asked me "Hello,what's your name?"

I blinked a few times then answered "Stark,Stark Phoenix"

"Ok Stark you were attacked by an Ursaring and knocked out,am I correct?"

I looked at my bed sheets and said "I don't remember,all I remember is that my name is Stark Phoenix and I was raising that egg"I pointed at the egg.

The nurse frowned "well,there's not much we can do for you now,we can give you some cash and a room till you figure out what your going to do,but that will be all we can do"

I weakly smiled at her and said "thank you Nurse Joy"wait,how do I know that's her name?I spotted her face going red,I must be a womanizer,something I can make use of.

I was then escorted into my room wearing my suit and shades,I was once again informed about help,then was given the money.

I learnt I was in a city called Lumoise in a region called Kalos,I did research on everything I could about all the regions and the Pokemon.

I suddenly had an urge to...create something.

I then decided to go to a store to buy some equipment,I had no idea what I needed,but my brain did the work for me.

I designed my first invention,the auto target bow and arrow.

I really had no idea why I created a weapon,so I thought I must be into creating weapons.

I turned the bow and arrows back into scrap,and went deeper into weapons.

I invented the exploding bullets,if it would to have impacted on anything it would explode,it's basically Grenade launcher/Rocket,but is able to be used in any gun that uses bullets.

I tested it on a tree and the damage was incredible,but I thought I could do better.

I kept the bullets and constructed a new weapon,the auto gauntlet turret,wear it and it will shoot anything you would want destroyed by reading your mind.(supports every kind of bullet/shell)

I eventually,made a thousand more of my inventions from mining for materials so I won't run out of money(Exploding bullet and turret)and had a conference with the Kanto military so they could buy my weapons.

They liked it and bought every single one of them.

I got 900K from that,which I thought was worth it.

My egg hatched when I was relaxing,it hatched into a Tynamo,still,how do I know this stuff,I started to take care of it,as well as train it,I've always liked the idea of Pokemon Battles. :)

I again decided to go deeper again and built the Thunder Sapper Bomb,a bomb that turns off all electricity in a wide area,I again built a thousand of them and sold them to the Military,and gained 2.5ML.

I was rich for now,I decided to make A company called Phoenix Industries.

I built my own construction robots and built my massive building,hired a thousand people and started building weapons.

I became a billionaire,until...

I saw my bombs being used on us Kanto People.

I saw several people in the city die,I knew,this was somewhat my fault,and I swore to myself I would find the guy who sold my weapons to the terrorist.

Eventually,I found him,he was my right hand man,and he backstabbed me,he was sent to jail for eternity.

I changed production from weapons to Battling items,Gadgets and Pokemon daycare.

I found out I chose the right path because Arceas gave me another egg,and later,it hatched into Chimchar.

I was all set,but just as I thought my company was set,a man who was big on the business board,came to visit,his name was Scott.

He asked me to battle (6v6) one of his frontier brains which I already knew what they were because I'm a genius.

I battled one of them and barely won,I then got the strangest request,he asked me to join his frontier system,I asked why me?

He said "Your the only one that's beaten this brain in five years"

That struck me somehow,which made me curious,I accepted and I became the Sight Brain.

I constructed my building which was near the Phoenix Industries building,note to self,name the building.

My Battle building was the shape of a Phoenix,so the building was named "The Battle Phoenix"

Again,just as I thought I was finished,BOOM,another proposal.

A man huge in the music business wanted to know if I could sing,I thought it was a stupid question but did tried it anyways,I liked to sing in the shower so I have some experience.

Once I finished,he said I was brilliant and wanted me to record just one song.

I accepted because I thought it would be fun.

I made a song called Echo,it was straight number one for a year(WOW,just making Stark/Ash more famous)

Again he thought he was finished but NOOOO!

He was invited to be a judge at Xfactor,which of course,accepted.

After that he was officially,finished.

He only needed to come up with ideas for products and battling some people at the Battle Phoenix,and training his Pokemon.

But now-

End,wait for next chapter,coming to a fanfiction site near you


End file.
